Quien eres en verdad
by Draculaxx
Summary: Solo quiero que seas honesto, tus ojos desde la primera vez que te vi me dicen que me mientes que te mientes solo... Cap 1. Tenemos que apoyarlo él solo la quería defender Lu-chan, lo sé Levi...


"¿Quién eres en verdad?"

Bueno chicos y chicas este es mi primer fic de Fairy tail es algo diferente pero con el clásico Nalu, Gruvia etc, etc. Bueno en fin espero que les guste.

Cap.1 El primer día.

"Solo quiero saberlo… por qué me mientes, o mejor dicho por qué te mientes, dímelo, solo quiero saber quién eres de verdad…"

…

"Natsu-nisan es hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela, incluso faltaste ya el primer día."

"Estoy cansado, déjame dormir."

"Pero Ni-san."

"Ok, ok ya voy Wendy."

…

"¿!Por qué no me despertaste Levi¡?"

Grite enojada.

"¡¿Por qué no pusiste tu alarma¡?"

Me contesto mi amiga.

"Vamos a llegar tarde, corre vámonos."

"Ok, ok."

Tomamos nuestras cosas apuradas y salimos corriendo de nuestro departamento, era grandioso apenas mi segundo día en la universidad y ya iba a llegar tarde.

…

"Gray nos vemos en la tarde no te metas en problemas."

"Si claro no me molestes, oye te quedarás a tu club de yudo verdad."

"Si, ¿quieres venir?"

"Ya veremos."

…

"Oye podrías darte un poco de prisa Lucy vamos a llegar tarde."

"Espera… ya voy ya voy."

"Rayos eres tan lenta, deberías ponerte a dieta."

"Deja de molestarme Levi."

Mi amiga y yo corríamos por el camino hacia la universidad, era apenas nuestro segundo día y había olvidado activar la alarma para que nos despertáramos, en fin la escuela era hermosa, era una gran universidad de gran nivel y lo mejor es que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida había quedado conmigo, incluso en el mismo salón, ahora teníamos que rentar un cuarto cerca de la universidad pero valía la pena definitivamente.

"Lucy espera mira eso."

"¿qué pasa?"

Mi amiga se agacho e hizo que yo la siguiera, miramos desde atrás de un árbol a una pareja que discutía, pero no de una forma muy común el chico estaba siendo demasiado agresivo y la chica parecía en verdad asustada, la gente pasaba alejándose del lugar…

"Tenemos que hacer algo…"

¿Pero qué podíamos hacer?"

…

"Te estoy hablando."

"Por favor ya déjame en paz, terminamos ya."

"Tú y yo no terminamos nada, eres mía entiendes."

Un chico extraño se acercó a la pareja, no es que fuera extraño en realidad si no que tenía un peculiar pelo de color rosa y, ¿una bufanda? con este calor, pero eso daba igual.

"Amigo creo que la chica te dijo que la soltarás."

Apenas alcanzábamos a escuchar, la voz del chico pelirosa sonaba tranquila, no como pensé que sonaría alguien que quisiera defender a la chica peliazul, que por cierto se veía muy nerviosa, definitivamente algo había mal con ese chico.

"Nadie te llamo imbécil, esto es entre ella y yo."

Le contesto amenazante el joven que se veía con toda la intención de iniciar una pelea.

"Vamos, solo déjenos por favor."

Dijo la chica tratando de alejar al joven que se había acercado.

"En verdad te recomiendo que la dejes ir."

EL pelirosado se acercó para tomar la mano de la chica que asustada se alejó en poco.

"Que te vayas de aquí carajo, te romperé la cara."

El chico molesto dejo a la peliazul para acercarse al joven que trataba de ¿ayudarla?, a pesar de que le sacaba buena estatura el pelirosado no parecía intimidado.

"¿Qué hacemos Lucy? Van a pelear y le darán una paliza al chico que solo quería ayudar."

"No tengo idea, llamemos a un profesor estamos cerca de la universidad o algo."

Pero volteamos rápidamente porque el chico que amenazaba al pelirosa se lanzó para golearlo, pero con un simple movimiento hacia atrás y poniéndole el pie el chico cayó al suelo de golpe.

"Vamos no te quiero lastimar solo déjala en paz."  
>Dijo el pelirosa sin sacar las manos de sus bolsas.<p>

"¿Viste eso?" Le pregunte a mi amiga que veía sorprendida.

"Yo… creo que sí." Que se veía igual que yo.

"Tú, maldito pelirosado, ¿quién eres?, ¿lo conoces Juvia?" Casi grito el chico muy molesto.

"No me conoce, solo soy alguien a quien no le gustan los tarados como tú, deja a la chica ya."

Contesto el chico que por fin había dejado de parecer pasivo y parecía haberse molestado con la forma en que le hablaban a Juvia, creo haber escuchado que la llamó así.

"Ya me hartaste."

El chico estuvo dispuesto a volver a intentar a golpear al pelirosa pero esta vez él lo recibió con un rodillazo en el abdomen dejándolo hincado.

Estaba realmente sorprendida a pesar de la diferencia de altura no tuvo problema alguno.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"

…

"Lu-chan es el director."

El anciano director de la universidad había llegado al lugar al parecer a alguien más se le había ocurrido la idea de llamarlo, venía con un maestro al que solo reconocía de vista creo que se llamaba Gildarts o algo parecido.

Empecé a alejarme del lugar pero aún tenía curiosidad y al parecer Levi igual, llegaríamos tarde a la escuela pero ya no importaba mucho.

"Si vuelven a causar problemas fuera de la universidad llamaremos a la policía, ahora señorita Loxar , joven Dragneel acompáñenme."

…

"Debemos hacer algo Lu-chan."

Habían pasado ya una hora y media de lo ocurrido afuera con la chica y Dragneel creo que así lo llamo el director Makarov.

"Algo como qué."

"No lo sé pero ellos seguramente reciban un castigo y no lo merecen se notaba que el de la culpa era el otro chico que ni siquiera es de la universidad."

"Lo sé pero…"

"Tú sabes que debemos abogar por ellos, vimos todo lo que paso y el solo la defendió."

"Tienes razón, deberíamos de ir terminando la clase."

…

"Estoy nerviosa Levi."

"Yo también pero tenemos que hacer lo correcto."  
>"Tienes razón."<p>

Estábamos por salir del salón para ir a la dirección para decirle al director como fueron las cosas cuando nos encontramos con ella.

"Eres tú."

…

Fin.

Buen en fin es el primer capítulo, si les gusto me encantaría que dejarán review para saber si les agrada la historia. Cuidense.


End file.
